Little Orphan Nobodies
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: Fic of the time the Nobodies spent in Xemnas' 'orphanage' Marly is 16, Larxene is 15, Zexion is 14, Kixstri is 13, Axel is 12, Demyx is 6 and Roxas is 7 Rated M for part of Chapter 9. . .and possibly more
1. Nightmare

1**Okay. This is a series of one shots taking place in the 'orphanage' run by Xemnas the Larxene, Marluxia, Axel, Zexion, and Roxas grew up in.**

_**Nightmare**_

_**Roxas' POV**_

I woke up trembling, in a cold sweat. Crying quietly and sucking my thumb, I crawled out of bed, walked out the door, and started down the hall to Axel's room. Still holding onto my Heartless plushie, I opened his door,

"A-Axel?" I could see his figure in the dark sit up in his bed,

"Yeah, little buddy? What's up?" I sniffed and walked up to the side of his bed,

"I-I had a bad dream." Axel frowned,

"What was it about?" I wiped my eyes with my fist,

"I walked into this room, and there was this boy who had really spikey hair, and he was floating in this eggy thingy. And I walked up to him and when he opened his eyes I. . .I disappeared." Axel shook his head and pulled his blankets to the side so I could crawl under them. I could here him mumbling to himself,

"Damn Xemnas. He needs to tell Roxas what the dream means." I sighed and cuddled into Axel's side,

"Goodnight Axel." He sighed too and laid down next to me,

"Goodnight Rox." I glanced up at him and then fell asleep.

**Awww how cute!!!**


	2. Leave The Kid Alone

1**OK next one shot**

_**Leave the Kid Alone**_

**Roxas' POV**

Axel walked into the living room, carrying me on his shoulders. I played with the spikes in his hair, until he dropped me onto the couch. I giggled and watched him walk into the kitchen to make us sandwiches. And that's when she came.

Tall, blonde, and really mean, Larxene walked up to the couch and towered over me. I looked up at her, trembling in fear. She sneered at me,

"That's my spot you little brat." I started to get up off the couch, when my rescuer came. I had heard the other orphan kids talking about him, but had never met him until now. Tall, muscular, and with bright pink hair, Marluxia walked in the room and frowned at Larxene,

"Come on, Larx. Leave the kid alone." Her eyes widened as she looked up at him,

"And my should I 'Marly?' Because you told me to?" He laughed,

"That's exactly why. And because I'm the only one that has a weapon in this place. I could just beat you up." Larxene laughed,

"You wouldn't hit a girl." He stepped closer to her and grinned,

"Wouldn't I?" I snickered. I could see the exact moment when she decided she'd best leave me alone. She backed away from Marly, chuckling,

"Okay, okay. You win Marluxia. I'll leave the little twerp in your charge. You decide what to do with him." Marluxia rolled his eyes and we both watched Larxene storm out the room. Marly turned and looked down at me, curious as to my reaction. I knew why. Most of the other kids were terrified of him. I stood up and looked up into his face.

Once I was sure he wouldn't eat me, I jumped up, wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled,

"Thanks Mar-Mar!! I thought she was gonna kill me, for sure!!!" He laughed and loosened my grip on his neck,

"No prob kid. She has no business bullying you little guys." I frowned,

"My name is Roxas, if you don't mind." He laughed,

"Okay, Roxas. So why were you here by yourself." I shook my head,

"I'm not by myself. I'm with Axel. He's in the kitchen making us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." He laughed, picked me up and set me on his shoulders,

"Well, maybe he shouldn't've left you in here. I have to go do some homework, but I'll take you in there to him, 'kay?" I nodded and he started toward the kitchen. I played with his long, smooth hair until we got there. When we walked through the door Axel looked up at me,

"Hey, Rox. I see you found a new friend." I nodded,

"Yeah! Mar-Mar saved me from Larxene!" Axel laughed and Marluxia pulled me off his shoulders and set me down on the floor. Axel looked up at Marly,

"Thanks, Mars. She's really is mean to the kids here. I don't get why Xemnas doesn't just kick her out. She'd probably just beat up a hobo for fun. And money." Marluxia laughed,

"Yeah. Hey, next time you need to, drop the kid, leave him with me. He's a cool little nerd." And after that, he reached down, mussed my hair, and walked back out into the hall.

**LOL Mar-Mar. He's so sweet.**


	3. Read to Me

1**And now...for the emo kid you've all been waiting for...SMEXY ZEXY!!!!**

_**Read to Me**_

_**Zexion's POV**_

I sat in my large armchair, listening to the music on my iPod, and reading a magazine about the goings on in the different worlds. I was about to start reading about Disney Castle, when Roxas trotted into my room and crawled up into my lap holding onto a small children's book. He tugged lightly on my bangs and grinned up at me like the smiley child he was. Little did he know what was coming for him the day he turns sixteen. He giggled,

"Read to me, Zexy! Please?!" I sighed, put on my reading glasses, and pulled the book out of his hand. _Green Eggs and Ham_. I rolled my eyes. Again? This is the fifth time I've read this to him in one week. I sighed and opened the book.

A few minutes later after I finished the book Roxas frowned. I sighed and pulled my reading glasses off,

"What, Roxas?" He looked down at the last page of the book,

"How did Sam make the eggs green?" I sighed,

"Possibly food coloring. Maybe spinach patte. Or, he could have just fried rotten eggs in an attempt to poison. . ." Roxas' lip started to tremble. I hurried to correct myself, ". . .in an attempt to. . .to teach his friend about fine French cooking." Roxas giggled,

"You're silly Zexy." I chuckled,

"Yeah I know." He jumped out of my lap and ran to the door,

"Thanks for reading to me, Zexy!!" I shook my head and watched the little kid run down the hall. I sighed and put my iPod's earbuds back into my ears.

**AW how adorable.**


	4. Kixstri

1**LOL so in this one, I decided to throw in my OC from another Kingdom Hearts fic. Lolz Kixstri.**

_**Kixstri**_

_**Axel's POV**_

Marluxia, Roxas, and I were all sitting on the couch, watching tv, when Xemnas walked in leading a blonde girl who looked about my age into the room. Xemnas pushed her forward,

"Boys, this is Kixstri. Make her feel at home." I chuckled and elbowed Marluxia in the ribs,

"Gladly." Xemnas rolled his eyes. Rox laughed and jumped off the couch and walked up to Kixstri,

"Hi Kixstri!! Can I call you Kristi?" He climbed agilely up her leg and sat on her shoulders, "You're going to have a great time here Kristi!!! We're all friends!! Except for Larxene she's not nice. She always tries to beat me up." Kixstri laughed and pulled Roxas down into her arms,

"Why would she want to do that? You seem really sweet." Roxas giggled and snuggled into her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and and walked up to the new chick,

"Hey. I'm Axel. The man of your dreams." I ran my hand through my hair and grinned. She smirked at me,

"Oh really. Then why am I not down on my knees begging you to take me now?" Marluxia burst into laughter and my heart split into millions of tiny pieces. Marluxia came up behind me and chuckled,

"I guess you just don't got little man. Watch how a real man does it." He walked up to Kixstri but instead of talking to her started messing with Roxas,

"Hey little man. How would you like a piggyback ride?" Rox giggled and jumped onto Marluxia's back,

"Yeah! Let's go Mar-Mar!!!" Marluxia laughed and ran down the hall with the little blonde monkey on his back. Kixstri turned and looked at me,

"Is that his brother?" I shook my head,

"Nah. Like Rox said, Kixstri, we're all friends here." the girl grinned,

"You can call me, Kristi if you want." I grinned and took her hand,

"Okay, Kristi. How would you like the grand tour?" She nodded eagerly and we went running down the hall.

**WHOOHOO!!!!**


	5. Not So Happy Birthday MarMar

1**OK next chapter**

_**Not So Happy Birthday Mar-Mar**_

_**Marluxia's POV**_

I trudged down the hall. Worst day of my life. How am I gonna tell the guys. I walked into the living room, just to find Axel and Kixstri snogging on the couch. I rolled my eyes,

"You know, the least you could do is try to make this day as pain free as possible!" Axel pulled away and looked up at me,

"What are you talking about? What's so bad about today?" I rolled my eyes,

"It's my birthday." Axel's eyes widened and then he looked like he was about to burst into tears. Kixstri frowned,

"What's wrong with it being your birthday?" I sighed,

"I'm sixteen. I'm too old to live here so now I have to move to the main castle. Castle Oblivion. It's where all the kids go when they turn sixteen. My friend, Vexen left last year." I bit my lip, I was starting to cry a little myself,

"I-I'm really going to miss you guys. I don't know what I'll do with myself until you guys come. I'll be stuck with Larxene for two years." Axel sniffed,

"H-have you told the kid yet?" I shook my head,

"Nah. It'll crush the little guy." Kixstri sighed,

"Well, you can't just disappear. He'll be even more upset" I nodded and stood up,

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm gonna go tell him then. Xemnas said the cake will be here around noon so we'll be in here in a little bit." I walked back down the hall and knocked on the little tyke's room. I opened the door and walked in. Roxas was still asleep, clutching his little Heartless plush to his chest and sucking his thumb. I walked across the room and sat on his bed. I reached over and shook his shoulder gently,

"Hey. Roxas, little buddy. Come on, I need to talk to you." Roxas groaned and rolled over to look at me,

"Yeah, Mar-Mar?" I grinned,

"I need to talk to you kiddo." He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked up at me,

"What is it Marly?" I sighed,

"I'm leaving today, dude. I'm sixteen. According to Xemnas, I'm too old for this place." His face fell,

"W-what?" I sighed,

"Yeah. I have to leave. My stuff is all packed. After my party today, Xemnas is gonna show me how to open a portal and we're going to Castle Oblivion. You probably won't see me until you turn sixteen. Probably ten years." His lip started to quiver,

"T-ten?! I can't even count that high!!" I sighed,

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't want to leave, you should know that. But, it's one of Xemnas' rules. I'll try to visit when I can, but it's not a sure thing. I'm going to give you the email to the castle's computer though okay? You can talk to me anytime you want." He sniffed and threw his arms around my neck,

"O-okay Marly. I'll miss you." I grinned,

"I'll miss you too kid. You're like the little brother I never had." Roxas sniffed again,

"I love you Mar-Mar." I chuckled,

"Love you too, kiddo." I picked him up and started back to the kitchen. The cake was already here and only Axel, Kristi, and Zexion were waiting for us. Larxene must be upset. I sighed and put Roxas on my shoulders. I stepped forward and looked down at my cake. Sixteen candles and _Happy Birthday Marluxia_ written across the top. I sighed,

"Thanks guys. Can't wait until you guys move to the castle. Everyday will be so dull without your crazy antics. . ." I would have continued but I could feel Roxas crying into my hair. I reached up and pulled him down into my arms,

"Come on, Rox. I'll talk to you everyday. I promise. Don't cry. It doesn't make it any easier for me to leave." He sobbed,

"Than don't leave, Marly!" I sighed and hugged him closer to my chest,

"I'm sorry little buddy. I'll come visit. I promise, okay?" He wiped his nose on his sleeve and nodded,

"Promise?" I nodded and he wrapped his arms around my neck,

"Okay." I grinned and looked back at my birthday cake,

"Okay, Ax! Cut the cake so we can eat!" The spikey red head sniffed from his leftover crying and started to cut the cake, we could all here him quietly crying to himself. I reached out and squeezed his shoulder,

"Come on, red man! Don't get salt water on the cake!" He laughed, still crying,

"Sorry, here Kristi," he handed her the knife, "You cut the cake." I laughed and wrapped my arm around his shoulders,

"It's okay, Axel. I'll visit. And you've only got four more years in this dump." He nodded. Roxas reached out and patted Axel's head,

"It's okay Ax. We'll both talk to him on the computer." Axel laughed and looked up at me,

"Hey, Marluxia. Can I talk to you? In private?" I nodded, put Roxas down. and followed him out into the hall. I frowned,

"So what's up with you, dude? It's not like I'll be gone forever. All of you guys are going to come to the castle with me eventually." Axel sighed and scratched the back of his head,

"Yea, well. That's the thing. What about when I leave? Who's going to take care of Roxas?" I bit my lip and nodded,

"He'll be ten years old by then. I'm sure he'll be able to take care of himself. It was really Larxene that was his problem. Once she's gone he'll be fine." Axel sighed,

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Just be sure to come back and visit, alright, man? I don't think any of us will know what to do without you." I laughed and pulled Axel into a hug,

"Yeah. I'll come back. Now let's go back in there. It's almost time for me to leave. I gotta say good-bye to everyone." He nodded and we walked back into the room together. I started my rounds, to make sure I said good-bye to everyone.

I marched up to Zexion and pulled him into a man-hug. He laughed,

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you Marluxia." I rolled my eyes,

"Why can't you just call me Mar-Mar or Marly like everyone else?" He rolled his eyes and walked to the cake to grab a piece. Then, I turned to Kristi who ran up and gave me a hug. And then, out of no where, she stood up on her toes and kissed me on my cheek. I blushed and everyone else started laughing at me. Kristi grinned,

"Just to let you know, if you weren't so much older than me, I would have chosen you." Axel's jaw dropped, and he frowned at me. I laughed and threw my arm over Kristi's shoulders,

"Sweet! Maybe when we're both legally adults, you can leave spikey and take a walk on the flowery side." Axel glared at me which caused me to laugh again,

"Chill Ax, I was kidding," I leaned down so I could whisper in Kristi's ear, "No, seriously, here's my cell phone number." I slipped a piece of paper with my number on it into her hand and walked over to Roxas. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed,

"I'm gonna miss you little buddy. A lot. I'll come visit as often as I can, I promise, promise." Roxas nodded,

"Okay, Marly. I'll miss you too." I nodded.

Then, Xemnas walked into the kitchen,

"Are you ready to join your fellow Nobodies, Marluxia?" I looked down at Roxas and nodded,

"Yes, sir. I am." He nodded,

"Okay. All your stuff is already in your room at the castle, so let's go." I looked at my friends once more and started towards the door. Axel sighed. When I turned to see why, Roxas bumped into my legs. He wrapped his arms around then and started crying,

"Don't go Mar-Mar!! Please!!" Xemnas frowned down at him and went out into the hall to wait for me. I rolled my eyes at him and picked up Roxas,

"I'm sorry! I really am! I don't want to leave, but I have to!! This isn't my idea! If I had any say in this, I would stay until you were old enough to leave, but things don't work like that! I'm sorry." He sniffed and pressed his face into my neck,

"I know. Just triple promise you'll come back okay?" I grinned, a tear rolled down my cheek,

"I promise, Roxy. I promise." I sat him back on his feet, hugged everyone one more time, and then followed Xemnas through a portal to Castle Oblivion.

**Sadness but don't worry!! A new Nobody will be joining them shortly!!**


	6. Demyx, And a Guest

**yaaay!! I finally got back to this!! three points of view in this chappy!!!!! haha. and the new Nobody is....**

_**Demyx, And a Guest**_

**Roxas' POV**

I curled up in a ball on my bed, crying quietly. It had been three days and I hadn't gotten a single email from Marluxia. I was about to crawl under my blankets, when Axel stuck his head in my door and smiled softly.

"Hey kiddo. You doing okay?" He walked up to my bed and sat down. When I didn't answer, he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"We all miss him, Roxas. You don't have to deal with it alone. Come on, you need breakfast." Axel stood up with me still in his arms and walked down the hall to the kitchen, where Kristi was sitting at the table with Zexion, who was playing poker with Luxord, the tutor that comes to the orphanage once a week. Axel set me down in Kristi's lap and then walked over to the counter, where a box of cherry poptarts was waiting. He dropped two poptarts into the toaster and then reached up into the cabinet. He pulled out my sippy cup and his big boy cup and sat them on the counter.

"Roxas, do you want milk, or Paopu juice?" I glanced at the fridge and then shrugged,

"Paopu." He nodded and silently filled our cups. He set mine down in front of me and turned back to the counter just as the poptarts popped out. With his lightning fast reflexes, he caught the two in mid-air and handed one to me. I was about to bite into it when the door opened and an Organization member with his hood up walked in followed by a boy my age wearing blue pajamas with fishies on them.

The Organization member glanced around the room quickly, only pausing when he came to me and Kristi. But still, he didn't say a word. Axel frowned and then looked down at the kid.

"Hey, you new?" The boy nodded shyly and picked up a stuffed dolphin off the floor, clutching it to his chest. Axel knelt down in front of him, after glancing at the man behind him.

"What's your name kiddo?" The boy ran his hand through his short blonde hair and frowned,

"I'm Demyx. You can call me Demy though, if you want to." Axel smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Demy. I'm Axel." Demyx nodded slowly and then looked up at the Organization member.

"Mr. Eleven asked me to give you this." He pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Axel, who barely glanced at it before holding it out to me,

"It's for you, Roxy." I took it in my hand and unfolded it to find a short note on the inside.

_Where's my hug, shorty?_

I frowned and then when I realized what it meant I jumped onto the floor and laughed,

"Marly!!" I ran across the floor and launched myself into his open arms, causing his hood to fall off, showing his bright pink hair and deep purple eyes. Everyone else gaped at us and only Kristi had the sense to jump up and wrap her arms around Marly too.

"Marluxia!!" she shrieked, "You're back!!" He laughed and used his spare hand to mess with her hair,

"Well I kinda had to, when Luxord told me that you and Axel got in a fight and that Roxy was acting more emo than Zexion when his iPod dies." Axel glanced from Marly to Kristi and then sat down at the table, pouting like I did when told it was bed time. Zexion smirked and stood up also, smiling, something he hadn't done in a while,

"And why didn't you come back sooner, Pinky? It's not like I'm totally Heartless, I missed you too." Marly was about to speak, when Larxene walked into the kitchen, looking like she had just finished crying. We all stared at her and when she saw Marly she froze.

"M-Marluxia?" Axel gaped at Larxene as she slowly made her way across the room, tensing when her arm brushed against mine. Marly smirked.

"Hey, Larxene." Kristi was about to say something when Larxene leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Marly's neck, causing all of us to gasp.

"Why didn't you write, stupid?! Just disappear for weeks and not say anything? Not a call or an email? What's wrong with you?!" Marly frowned and loosened her grip,

"I didn't disappear. . .you just weren't at my birthday party and..."

"And since when do you care?" Kristi snapped, "It's not like you ever hung out with us anyways. It's not like, you were friends with him. You tortured Roxas, why would Marluxia want to write to you anyways? You're a bitch." I clapped my hand over my mouth. I had never heard Kristi use a dirty word before. Marly glanced from the two girls, to me, and then back to Kristi,

"Guys, don't fight, please? I wanted to visit my friends and make sure this little guy was settled, not start an arguement. Kristi, please?" He grabbed her hand and smiled softly before looking down at Larxene.

"Sorry, Larxy. I had no idea you wanted updates. I'll be sure to remember that." Larxene's eyes narrowed at Kristi and the she scoffed,

"As if. Tell Xigbar I said hi when you go back. He's the only guy that ever made sense in this place." She glared down at me for a moment and then stormed off down the hall. Kristi stared after her and then glanced from me to Marly, who was looking down at her now.

"I-I'm sorry. I just lost it. I don't like it when people toy with my friends." Marluxia laughed and planted a soft kiss on the crown of her head,

"It's okay, neither do I. Yo, Rox, mind if Kristi and I talk for a little bit? I won't leave without talking to you, I promise." I nodded quickly and jumped out of his arms to the floor. He grinned, grabbed Kristi's hand and dragged down the hall behind him. Axel rolled his eyes,

"Great. Now I'll have to wait at least an hour to get my cds back."

**Kixstri's POV**

I followed Marluxia down the hall to my room and waited by my dresser while he closed the door behind us. I sat in my computer chair, waiting for yelling or a lecture to follow. I mean, he was my 'superior' now so it was his job to keep me in line. I flinced when he grabbed my chin and made me looked up at him. He frowned a moment and then laughed,

"What am I going to do with you?" He smirked and then rested his forehead against mine so our lips were barely an inch apart. Marluxia grabbed my hand and smiled,

"I did miss you, ya know. . .why didn't you ever call, or text? I would have answered. Because its you." I blushed furiously and stared at his fingers which were intertwined with mine.

"You know how jealous Axel gets. I never had a moment to myself and even when I did he would always barge in. . .one of the reasons we broke up." Marly frowned and made me look up at him,

"You guys broke up? But Luxord said you just had this huge arguement and that--"

"He wasn't there for the big finish," I interrupted, "That went on in Axel's room after everyone had gone to sleep. I'm pretty sure the only one that heard what happened was Zexion." Marluxia frowned,

"And you didn't even think about texting me? I could have given you someone to talk to." I shook my head,

"There was nothing to talk about. I let it get out of hand so I ended it. Axel was the one that needed to talk to someone. Of course he had Zexion for that." Marluxia smiled and took my face in his hands,

"But still. You shouldn't have had to deal with it alone. I'm going to visit more often, okay? Just to check in on you. You know you'd like that." I laughed and smiled up at him,

"Yeah, I guess I would." He sighed and wrapped his arms around me,

"I missed you the most, you know. More than the little guy, even. That means you're pretty freaking special." I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. I had missed him, a lot. . .but that didn't make up for the age difference. . .at least, I don't think it did. I'm thirteen, he's sixteen. . .it wouldn't be right. . .would it?

I mean, age doesn't really matter in Castle Oblivion, once we turn sixteen we stop aging anyways. . .or at least, that's what I heard. And, I think I might love him.

I pulled back and blushed slightly when his amethyst eyes met my blue. I closed my eyes and before I could think _his _lips were crushing against mine. My eyes flashed open to find that his eyes were closed and he was grinning to himself. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I was about to close my eyes, when Axel burst through the door, hair blazing, holding two red and white chakrams in his hands.

"Marluxia, get off!!" Marluxia quickly stood up, leaving me sitting in my chair, dizzy. He frowned down at Axel,

"Axel, drop the chakrams, you're not ready for that kind of power yet. . .please." I shook myself back to reality and stood up. Marluxia grabbed my arm and shoved me back down into the chair. Axel glared at him,

"Get out of here, Marluxia. Now." I started to get up, but he pushed me down again. He held his hands out to Axel,

"Axel, give me the chakrams, you're going to hurt yourself, or even Kristi. You're _not ready._" Axel snarled, sounding more like an animal than his usual self and threw one of the chakrams across the room at Marluxia. It burst into flames and just before it hit him, it froze and crumbled into a pile of ashes. Confused, I looked at Axel, who took one step forward and then collapsed onto the carpet.

"Axel!!" I jumped out of the chair and knelt down next to him, while Marluxia knelt on the other side. Marluxa reached for his arm, but Axel smacked him away,

"I'm fine!!" Marluxia rolled his eyes,

"No you're not! Using these weapons before you've reached the proper age is dangerous, Axel!! It can even be fatal! It uses up your being, if you aren't mature enough, you don't have the strength to use them! How you even _got _them is beyond me!!" Marluxia groaned and walked to the door,

"Luxord!! Call Xemnas!! We got a problem!!" Luxord, Zexion, and Lexaeus ran down the hall and into the room, stopping just before they all tripped over us. Marluxia frowned and motioned for them to come closer,

"Carry him to the living room please." They reached for him, but Axel pushed their hands away and glared at them,

"I can walk!!" He tried to stand up but only ended up falling back down. He tried a few more times before I screamed,

"Axel!! Let them help you!!!" He frowned up at me and then sighed,

"Fine. Zexion, let's go." Zexion grabbed his arms and pulled him up to his feet, while the other held onto his waist and guided him down the hall. Marluxia pulled out a phone and typed a text faster than my eyes could followed and then he looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. I wasn't the one that almost killed myself by over-excerting. Marluxia frowned and grabbed his phone again. He sighed,

"I'm staying here for a while. Xemnas is taking Axel to Castle Oblivion for treatment and wants me to make sure no one hurts themselves. Easy enough job, I guess." I smiled and looked up at him.

"That's good, I guess. Roxas is going to be happy." Marluxia frowned and tilted my chin up to look at him,

"And you don't want me to stay?" I grabbed his head and shook my head,

"It's not that. . .it's just. . .everyone probably has a pretty good guess about what happened in here. . .having you stay will only increase their suspicions. Especially if you stay, where I want you to." He grinned and ran his fingers through my hair,

"You want me to stay in here with you?" I nodded. I had reasons.

"And not just because I care about you. . .Because I know you care about me and I need your help. I've been having these weird, dreams lately. And sometimes, they feel, so real. So real that I wake up screaming, crying, sometimes I can't wake up at all. I need you to take care of me. . .please." Marluxia sat on my bed and pulled me down next to him.

"Okay. Do you want to tell me what the dreams are about, I might know why you're having them. I got briefed on a lot of things about everyone's lives when I went to Oblivion." I shuddered. It mad me feel weird, that there was someone who knew more about my life than me.

"It was about, my family. My brother, and my sister. My parents. How I ended up here. My parents were killed by, Sephiroth. My brother, was injected with something, and ended up with this disease called Geo-Stigma. . .and my sister, she had to keep my brother from losing everything he had, taking care of the other sick kids." I bit my lip, trying to finish the story before I burst into tears.

"I was one of those kids. And, I was taken hostage by Big Brother. . .Kadaj. He tried to get me to tell him where Mother was. But I didn't know." The scene immediately flashed through my mind.

Me, restrained in a chair, while Kadaj paced in front of me, Loz and Yazoo gripping my shoulders so tightly it burned. Constant questions. 'Where's Mother?!' 'We know you have her!'

And then the blade. Light from the Life Stream glinting off of it. He pulled it back to swing, and that's when the shadows came. Brother, Loz, and Yazoo ran off, but I was left, sitting helpless from the Heartless. They all attacked at once, and I lost my being almost immediately. I sobbed and looked at Marluxia, whose eyes were closed as he shook his head. I continued,

"The Heartless took me then, and it was over. But I know what happened next. Xemnas found me at Traverse Beach, unconscious in the sand. Without a name, without a Heart. Without any memory of what I used to be." Marluxia pulled me into his arms, just as I started crying again. I frowned. He had a heartbeat. . .but how? He smirked,

"Artificial. It's what I was trying to explain to Axel. As you get older, or become an older Nobody, you grow, something like a heart. Something that keeps you going. It's made of memories, people you care about. I can only think of two that mine would contain." I laughed and rolled my eyes. Roxas and I.

"Is that some kind of cheap pick-up line or are you serious?" Marluxia grabbed my chin and made me look up at him,

"I wouldn't lie about something like that. You know that." I nodded and quickly stood up.

"Well, we'd better alert the people that you're staying for a while. It should be interesting." Marluxia wrapped his arm around my shoulder and laughed,

"Yes. Yes it should."

**Marluxia's POV**

Wow. I didn't know a Nobody could have dreams like that. I heard about Roxas' dreams, but never in depth visions of the extreme past.

Kristi and I walked back down the hall to the kitchen, holding hands casually, as if we did everyday. Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion looked up at us as we walked in, Zexion the only one looking slightly upset. I released Kristi's hand and knelt down in front of the two six year olds.

"Well guys, I'm staying here for a little while. Until Xemnas calls me back to the castle." Demyx smiled softly, but Roxas shrieked and threw himself into my arms,

"Yay!!!! Marly we're gonna have so much fun!! We'll stay up late and watch movies, and you can read to me again, and make me peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and help me reach the cookie jar when I'm hungry. It'll be awesome!!!" Kristi smirked and leaned up against the door jamb. She was about to say something when Demyx walked up to her and held his dolphin out to her,

"Do you wanna hold Dolphy for me? I gotta go poddy." Kristi laughed and took the dolphin in her hands,

"I'll hold him for you." Demyx smiled, quickly hugged her leg, and then ran down the hall. Roxas frowned.

"You never held Blacky for me. . ." I smiled at the mention of his Heartless plushie, and then sighed. Jealousy would be a problem, for everyone in the orphanage now.

I knew why Kristi was more drawn to Demyx too, I just wasn't sure if I should tell anyone yet. . .maybe I'd tell her later. I shook Roxas a little bit and laughed,

"Hey, don't worry about it kiddo, we're just trying to make Dem-Dem feel more at home here. You were here before Kristi was. It was your job to make her feel better. Remember?" Roxas laughed and nodded,

"You're right Marly!! I was awesome!!" I nodded and set him on the ground. I glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed,

"Well, kiddo, it's past your bed time. You need go get your jammas on, okay?" Roxasglanced down at the floor and shook his head,

"I'm not going to sleep until Axel gets back. He said he would be back soon." I sighed and Kristi walked forward and knelt down in front of the kid,

"Roxas, Axel isn't going to be home for a while. Maybe a few days. He did something really stupid and got himself hurt. So you need to go to sleep okay? That way, when Axel gets back, you'll be pumped up and ready to play!" Roxas pouted for a second and then nodded,

"Okay, can you come tuck me in though?" Kristi nodded and mussed his hair,

"I'll be in in a minute, m'kay? Go get your pyjamas on and I'll be in there in a sec." Roxas nodded, gave me a quick hug and then ran down the hall. Kristi waited until he was gone to turn and look up at me, panicked,

"Was I too blunt about Axel? He will be back in a few days right? I don't want Roxas to get his hopes up too soon. . ." I laughed and wrapped my arms around her,

"You did fine. Now, go take care of Roxas, I have to go pack a bag at the castle. . ." She tensed and clutched at the chain on the front of my coat. I chuckled and slowly pried her fingers off,

"I'll be back I promise. I wouldn't just up and leave without saying good-bye." She nodded silently and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her face into my shoulder. I grabbed her chin and made her look up at me.

"It won't take long, take care of Roxas, and get in your jammies. I'll be back before you fall asleep. And if I'm not. . ." I smirked and then brushed my lips against hers. She sucked in a sharp breath and shuddered violently. I laughed and bit my lip.

"I'll take note of that for later reference." I sighed once and quickly pressed my lips to hers before backing off and walking to the door. I was about to 'poof' out, when she reached forward and grabbed my arm.

"Wait. . ." I frowned,

"Kristi, it's okay, I'm gonna come back. I wouldn't just--"

"It's not that," she said, "Before you come back. . .Tell Axel, I'm sorry. And to get better soon, because Roxas misses him." I nodded once and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I will, don't worry. I'll be back soon. Now, take care of Roxy, and go to bed." She nodded once and then watched as I disappeared behind a curtain of darkness.

**Wow, long chapter haha...and i have a feeling, my loyal fans that loved 'A Nobody's Somebody' and 'So Wrong, But So Right' are not going to be happy about this newly formed pairing harhar**


	7. Nightmare II

**Oh yeah, I'm on a roll!! haha. I'm digging my Kristi/Marly pairing haha k this is when Marluxia returns to the orphanage...and witnesses Kristi's nightmare.**

**Nightmare II**

**Marluxia's POV**

I walked through a portal into the dark kitchen, holding my backpack over my shoulder. I was about to walk to the fridge, when I heard screaming coming from down the hall. I summoned my scythe and started towards the sound, when Zexion walked out of the living room and grabbed my shoulder.

"It's okay Mars. It's just Kristi." My scythe disolved into a pile of rose petals and I glanced back down the hall, where several other kids were standing, looking annoyed or just plain tired. One of the older ones rolled his eyes and, recognizing my coat, figured I was the authority here. He groaned,

"Could you get her to shut up?! She does this almost every night!! I'm getting sick of it!" I rolled my eyes and started down the hall,

"Everyone, get back to bed!! It's way past curfew!! Now!!" The younger ones scurried back through their doors, while the teenagers rolled their eyes and took their sweet time getting back inside. I waited until they were all in to start down the hall towards the screams. Zexion followed me and sighed.

"It's not going to be pretty when you get in there, dude. One time, she trashed her room in her sleep. Be careful." I nodded,

"It's okay Zex. Go to bed." He shrugged and started off in the opposite direction. I continued down the hall, glaring at kids that were still peeking through their doors, and even one kid that was still out in the hall. I reached for the door knob on Kristi's door and jumped away when something struck the door, causing it to shake on its hinges. I tried again and this time managed to open the door, making the screams louder.

I walked in, and Kristi was crouched in the corner, facing the wall, in her blue silk pyjamas, screaming bloody murder. I silently made my way over the carpet stopping just behind her.

"Kristi?" She screamed again, longer this time, and curled into her knees. I didn't think it would be this bad. I knelt down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, pulled her into my lap. She screamed one more time before bursting into tears, and sobbing into my shoulder. I rubbed my hand up and down her back, while she cried, murmuring into my shoulder.

"He killed them. . .He killed them all!!" I shushed her and started rocking slowly. Kristi pressed her face into my neck and sobbed,

"Don't let him take them away. . .please!!" I kissed the crown of her hair and shushed her again,

"It's okay. Sephiroth isn't going to bother you anymore. I'm going to keep the dreams away, I promise. You don't have to be afraid anymore, Kristi. I'm here. Marly's here." She screamed again and I could feel her teeth digging into my coat,

"Cloud!!! No!!!" I held her close to me and spoke softly,

"It's okay. Cloud's not going to hurt anymore. He's okay. Tifa is okay. They're okay, you don't have to worry." The sheer volume of her screams, made me want to cry along with her. They burned their way into my mind, and I couldn't get them out.

After a while, she stopped screaming, but the tears still came, and she started shaking uncontrolably. I picked her up, trying my best not to drop her, and slid her under the satin covers on her bed. I pulled off my coat, because it was starting to get stuffy and dropped it on the carpet, exposing my newly chiseled chest. I walked to the door, to find that everyone was back out in the hall gaping at me.

One of the younger girls had her hand clasped over her mouth and whispered quietly, more to herself than to anyone, but I heard her anyways.

"He got her to stop. . ." Zexion and Lexaeus were standing outside their room smirking at me, probably because I wasn't wearing a shirt. One of the guys walked up to me and glanced into the room, where Kristi was now in the bed, whimpering quietly. He frowned,

"How did you do that? We've tried for weeks and nothing. . .Did you use like, your Nobody powers, or something? Because Superior said we weren't allowed to use any kind of power here." I rolled my eyes. Bratty little know it all.

"I'm an Organization member, so I'm allowed to and I just stayed with her until she calmed down. Yelling at her, and telling her to shut up is not trying to calm her down, genius. Now everyone, go back to bed!! There's nothing to see here!!" The crowd slowly dispersed and I turned back into the room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

Kristi was quiet now, aside from occasional whimpers, and rolling over often. I walked to the bed and knelt down next to her. I shook her shoulder softly,

"Kristi. Are you okay?" She blinked a couple times before looking up at me, half asleep. I laid down next to her and she rolled over to look at me. I smiled and brushed some tangled hair out of her face,

"You caused quite a commotion tonight, you know. Woke up the entire orphanage." She frowned, still not quite coherent.

"Wah?" I laughed and softly pressed my lips to hers,

"It's okay. Go back to sleep." She nodded and then before I could say another word, steal another kiss, she was passed out for the night.

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up just as the sun was blazing through the black curtains and looked down at Kristi, who was curled up in a ball against my side. I smoothly slid myself out from underneath her arms and then walked to the door, still without anything covering my chest. I shivered at how cold it was, and quickly pulled a fleece throw off the ground. I wrapped it around my shoulders and walked down the hall to the kitchen where several other orphans were getting ready for their day.

Several of the older boys nodded in greeting at me, while the girls blushed and whispered amongst their friends. I pulled a coffee mug out of the cabinet and filled it with black coffee. Everyone gaped at me while I drank it and even as I made my way to the living room.

I dropped down into the lazy boy chair and looked at the couch where Zexion had fallen asleep with a book on his chest, as usual. I laughed and kicked my boots off, using my big toe to flip one in the air and land on Zex's head. He bolted straight up and spun around to glare at me,

"Why'd you do that?!" I shrugged and stared down at my coffee,

"Chill shorty. It was an accident." Zexion laughed and sat up, pushing my boot onto the floor. He stared at me for a moment before it started weirding me out,

"What?" He shrugged,

"I was just wondering how you got her to stop so fast. Axel couldn't even do that when they were still together. Roxas has been scared to go out in the hall at night, because he thinks there's someone hurting people. We never told Kristi because we didn't want her to feel bad. He'll probably ask you about it when he sees you today." Zexion sighed and set his book on the arm of the couch,

"I'll take care of the kids today, though. You should spend some time taking care of Kristi. . .discussing last night and such, lovely things." He grinned once at me and then walked back into the now empty kitchen, grabbing some poptarts on his way out.

I sighed. Today should be, colorful. I grabbed my boots and walked back to Kristi's, our room, and slipped through the door, dropping my boots in the corner as I approached the bed. I was about to crawl back under the covers, when Kristi rolled over and looked up at me, purple circles under her eyes, and her hair looking like a haystack. But a pretty haystack all the same.

She groaned and pressed her face into the pillow.

"Ugh, I woke everybody up again didn't I?" I laughed, crawled into the bed, and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to my chest.

"Yes. But it's okay. I took care of it. You were really freaked out weren't you?" Kristi pressed her face to my bare chest, making me flinch because of how cold her nose was, and nodded,

"I told you they were bad. And I'm not even awake for the screaming. It just happens. Did I scare you?" I tilted her chin to look up at me and nodded,

"Well, yeah. When I hear someone screaming bloody murder I assume the worst. I almost burst into your room, scythe ready to slice and dice. Zexion's the one that stopped me." She sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist, making me shudder at the close contact, and her icy skin.

"Ugh, can't believe I did that. Your first night here too. And I can't even remember it." I nodded and softly kissed her forehead,

"You don't need to. All that was said was that I would take care of you, that I was here and that I would keep the nightmares away. I guess I didn't do too good of a job last night." She looked up at me, shocked and shook her head,

"Don't say stuff like that!! You can't stop dreams, Marluxia, all you can do is be there until they're over, and take care of what's left afterwards." I smiled. She really didn't want me to feel bad. I was about to tell her about the obnoxious kids that were in the hall last night, when someone knocked on the door. I rolled my eyes and looked over my shoulder, keeping Kristi held to my chest the whole time.

"Come in!!" Zexion opened the door a crack and stuck his head in,

"Is everyone decent? I've already walked in on Xemnas and Saix, I don't need to walk in on you two." We both laughed and sat up in the bed. Zexion made sure we both had pants on before swinging the door open and letting Roxas and Demyx sprint in and jump on the bed into our laps. Zexion smirked and shook his head,

"I don't know how you did it Mars. These two are a handful. One wanted to read The Cat in the Hat, the other wanted Green Eggs and Ham. . .I tried to get them to settle for Green Day but they didn't like the music so I am giving them back." Kristi smirked and pulled Demyx into her lap. He smiled for a moment and then started shivering. I frowned,

"What's wrong with you, kiddo?" His teeth chattered as he tried to talk,

"Its-s-s-s c-c-cold!!" Kristi, Zexion, and I frowned. I pulled Demyx out of Kristi's lap and looked down at him.

"Is that better?" He nodded and curled up in my lap, while Roxas sat at the end of the bed, pouting. I looked at Kristi, who looked confused and scared at the same time. After a few moments of staring at me, she started glancing down at her chest, frowning. I crawled forward a little bit and tapped her shoulder,

"May I?" I asked, pointing in the general area her heart would be. She nodded reluctantly and watched as I slowly rested my cheek against the hollow of her throat. Kristi shuddered slightly and then her breathing returned to normal. As soon as everyone had fallen silent to watch what I was doing, I could hear it. The 'artificial' heartbeat. She had gained the substance to live, and found something worth living for. I pulled away quickly and grabbed her hands,

"Kristi, you have to be honest with me right now, when did you start feeling cold?" She shook her head,

"I-I don't know. . .last night before I went to sleep? But it wasn't cold, more like. . .refreshing. That's why the blanket was on the floor. I had to take it off because it didn't feel right." I frowned and glanced at her chest.

"Can you feel it Kristi? Can you feel your heart?" The other three gaped at us while she sat silent for a moment. Kristi bit her lip and then looked up at me and nodded,

"Y-yeah. I-I think so." I looked back at Zexion and motioned for him to leave. He hastily grabbed Roxas' and Demyx's hand and pulled them out with them. I turned back to her and sighed.

"What was the last thing you were thinking about, before you got cold?" I asked, already half knowing the answer. Kristi blushed lightly and gazed up into my eyes.

"You. The thought of you coming home to me when the night was over. And that when I was crying, you would be the one to hold me, not Axel, not Zexion, you." She blushed as she heard everything she said replayed in her mind and then stared down at my hands. I grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Well, congratulations. You've earned one free heart. Don't waste it." Kristi laughed and rested her head on my shoulder,

"What does that mean?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around her,

"It means you can start feeling again. You're going to be hit with emotions all at once, but once you get better at managing it, you'll have your feelings, and be able to control your powers. That's why you felt cold, why everyone close to you feels cold. It's your powers, adjusting to the heart." I sighed, "Why I can't feel it, I have no idea." She smiled and lifted her head up to look at me,

"Maybe because the heart belonged to you all along." I smiled and pressed my lips to hers, flushing at the new sensation. Never before had I felt lips that were cold, and they felt, smooth, and like she said earlier, refreshing. Kristi pulled away and frowned,

"Does this mean, I get my weapons soon?" I smirked and brushed some hair out of her eyes,

"Technically, yes. But for your safety, I don't want you using them until you turn fifteen, okay?" She sighed and leaned into my chest, planting small butterfly kisses on my neck. I shuddered at what felt like icy shards brushing against my skin until she laughed,

"Fine. I don't need weapons to make you squirm anyways." I smiled, while running through my mind how true her statement was. But she had no idea what she could do to me. Like she says. The heart always belongs to someone else. That's why she and Roxas could never smell the roses like everyone else.

The worst she could do was leave me, and take away half of my heart forever. The worst she could do was hate me, and shred my heart entirely. I could have gone through a whole list of scenarios but before I could start to really worry, she sat up and kissed me again, this time, making my head spin.

Kristi laughed and laid down on the bed, pulling me down next to her,

"Come on, I want to take a nap. See what if feels like to sleep with a heart." I nodded and closed my eyes, my hair intertwining with hers on top of the pillow. Nothing could compare to this. I breathed through my nose, taking in every breath she let out, tasting her scent. Something like strawberries and sea-salt ice cream.

I could have stayed awake, but after the events of the morning, I was too tired out, so I let myself drift into a comfortable slumber.

**wow. This was a long chapter too. . .and I'm not sure if I like how the story is going. . .but I think I do...next chapter is Roxy's birthday, turning seven, and two young Nobodies come to join the party. . .and to shake things up.**


	8. The Newcomers

**Ok, small birthday party, twins...oh and this is about...a week after the last chapter, so Axel is back**

**The Newcomers**

**Kixstri's POV**

I moaned and curled up in a ball, smiling when I felt the smooth warmth of Marluxia's chest. Since he had moved in, he had taken to sleeping without a shirt, to keep me warmer I guess, or to cool himself off. I pulled my hand out from underneathe my body and slowly traced my fingers up from his abs, to his chest, and up his neck, until my fingers were running through his soft pink hair.

He shuddered slightly and then his eyes slowly opened to reveal his irises which were as purple as Axel's hair was red. He grabbed my hand at the nape of his neck and smiled,

"Mmm-What are you doing?" He asked, in a tired voice that showed I had woken him up too early for his liking. I gave him a quick eskimo kiss before snuggling into his chest and laughing,

"I'm waking you up, you do know what today is right?" He frowned and lifted himself up onto his elbow, letting the comforter slip off his body, exposing his chest, all the way down to his tight black jeans. Marluxia sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Ugh, did I forget your birthday? Zexion's?" I gaped up at him.

"No!! Worse!!" He frowned and then gasped, falling off the bed as he did so.

"I forgot the kid's birthday?! Crap!! Now what?!" I thought for a moment and then used what little Marluxia had taught me to open a portal across the room.

"Go!! This goes straight to Twilight Town. Take my purse, it's got a Munny Card inside. Buy him something and then hurry back. I'll stall!!" He leapt out of the bed, pulled on a purple button-up shirt and sighed.

"Thanks babe. You're saving my life you know." He quickly kissed my forehead, grabbed my purse, and then ran through the portal, not even bothering to button up the shirt first. I closed the portal and jumped out of bed, pulling my slippers on. I opened the door and ran out into the hall, only to run into Zexion, who looked panicked.

"Where's Marluxia?!" He glanced around me into the room and frowned when he could see anyone. I shook my head,

"Shopping. He forgot about Roxas' birthday." Zexion let out a small squeak and glanced over his shoulder,

"I forgot too!! I was gonna ask him if he could take me to Twilight Town!!!" I bit my lip,

"Okay, look. Take the gift I already got. We'll put both our names on the one Marluxia went out to buy, okay?" I walked back into the room and grabbed a small black box with a white XIII on top of it. Zexion took it in his hand and frowned,

"What is it?" I grinned and lifted the lid,

"Memory box. I've been taking candid pictures since I came here. I printed out all the ones of Roxas and us and put them in this box. He's going to love it I just know it." Zexion frowned,

"I can't take this then. . .Not since you worked so hard on it..." I laughed and pushed him towards the door,

"It's okay. Knowing Marluxia he's going to use up all my credit on something completely extravangant and unrealistic. Take it." Zexion smiled and clutched the box to his chest,

"Okay. Thanks Kris." I nodded and watched as he walked down the hall, only to be tackled by Axel.

"Help me!!!! Roxas is in my room and he's excruciatingly close to his present!!! I don't know how to get him out!! Help me!!!!" I shoved Axel off me and ran down the hall to Axel's door which was hanging ajar. I peeked in and saw Roxas walking around the room, pulling books off the bookshelf one at a time. I cleared my throat and walked in the room. Roxas jumped and spun around, smiling up at me sweetly. I smirked,

"Roxas, are you present hunting? You know what happens when you go present hunting, right?" He frowned and shook his head, dropping the book he was holding onto the ground. I grinne d and crouched down in front of him.

"If you _do_ find your present, I get to keep it!!" Roxas looked up at me for a moment with misty eyes and then pouted,

"That's not fair!!" I snorted,

"That's entirely fair. If you want to be bad you don't need presents. Now, go into the kitchen and wait for the cake to get here, and for everyone to be ready. Demy isn't even awake yet!" Roxas sighed and headed for the door,

"Fine. . .but Demy better wake up soon or I'm going back to present hunting!!" He grinned at me once and then ran down the hall. Axel stuck his head back in the room and sighed,

"Thanks a ton, babe. . .Sorry." I nodded silently and then walked back to my room, where Marluxia was sitting on my bed, holding a box in his lap. I shut the door behind me and knelt down in front of him.

"What'd you get him?" He smirked and pushed the box into my hands,

"Something that was newly created in Twilight Town. . .or tamed, I guess is a better word." Suspicious, I lifted the lid of the box slightly and dropped it again when I saw a pair of bright yellow eyes in the darkness.

"You bought him a Pureblood?! Are you stupid?! Do you know how dangerous this is?!" Marluxia laughed and pulled the box out of my now shaking hands, which were on the fine line of summoning my blades. I gaped at him as he locked the door and opened the box, letting the Heartless crawl out onto the floor. I quickly jumped up onto the bed and pointed one of my blades at the thing. Marluxia grabbed my hand and redirected my aim and laughed,

"Watch!!" I looked at the Heartless, which was staring back at me. It tilted its head to one side, before curling up on top of a pile of laundry, closing its eyes, and fell asleep. I dismissed my blades while Marluxia tip-toed across the room, and scooped the thing up into his arms. It's ears twitched a little but it stayed asleep, as comfortable in his arms as it had been in the clothes, not that I could blame it.

Marluxia grabbed my hand and pulled on it until I was off the bed and stroking the ears of the Heartless. I frowned at how weird it felt. Ridged, but fluffy all at the same time. Marluxia grinned and pulled away, slowly slipping the Pureblood into the box as he spoke.

"So do you think Roxas will like him? A good substitute for Blacky, don't you think?" I smiled and lowered the lid onto the box as Marluxia spoke.

"I think he will. . .but do you really think Xemnas will let him keep it?" Marluxia shrugged,

"I don't know. But I'm Roxas' Superior so I call the shots for him. And I say he can have a pet Heartless. That's just the way it is." I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Does that mean I can have a pet Nobody?" Marluxia grabbed my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"What kind did you have in mind? A Dusk?" I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair,

"Hmmm, I was kinda thinking of the, purple eyed, pink haired, chiseled chest variety. . ." Marluxia grinned and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

"Maybe for your birthday." I grinned and pressed my lips to his,

"That's only a month away, you know. You'd better get prepared." Marluxia chuckled softly and rested his head against mine.

"We'd better get to the party. . .before Shadow wakes up." I sighed and pulled away. He always changes the subject when he felt things were 'going too far for my own good.' Marluxia noticed the look on my face and grabbed my hand,

"Hey. I only do it for--"

"--my own good. Yeah, I've heard that since you moved here. It's fine. I can be abstinent for three years, I guess. . .but when that day comes, screw a party. We're going to be in here. All. Day. Long. You got that Pinky?" Marluxia smirked,

"We can't stay all day. Because, you will be moving, and saying good bye to people you care about. Trust me, when that day comes, you won't want to be away from them for a second." I sighed and picked up Shadow's box, trying my best not to make him slide around inside.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on, we'd better get to the party."

"Kristi!!" I groaned and walked out the door, leaving Marluxia standing in the room alone.

By the time he had caught up to me, I was setting the box on the kitchen table next to the rest of the presents. Roxas walked in, tugging on Demyx's sleeve, pretty much dragging him across the floor. Then I realized, he _was _draggin him across the floor!

"Roxas!! What do you think you're doing?!" He looked up at me and frowned,

"Demy wouldn't get up, even when I told him I couldn't open my presents until he got in here!! So I pulled him out of bed and made him come in!!" I growled and snatched Demyx up off the tile, still asleep, and now whimpering into my shoulder.

"You can't do stuff like that Roxas!! It's not right!! Now, you stay put and I'm putting Demyx back to bed!!" I started off down the hall, listening to Marluxia console Roxas who was now crying. I stopped just outside Demyx and Roxas' room and frowned. What's wrong with me? Why was I so angry? What's with these feelings? I walked into the room and softly put Demyx down before dropping down next to the bed in a ball and the images started flashing back again.

Hazier now, because I didn't have the distraction of sleep to block out other things, they merely made me quiver, and caused the tears to flow but they were there all the same. Death, sickness, poverty. Everything was there, but they were out of reach, out of focus somehow. I curled into a ball and did the only thing I knew how to do. Waited until Marluxia sensed that something was wrong, and came to find me.

But it was Axel that found me there, with Demyx lying on his stomach watching me over the edge of the bed. Axel that picked me up and carried me to my room so I could be alone. Axel that ran to the kitchen to get Marluxia, so he could stop the wave of emotion I was feeling. Axel that took care of the party while I was freaking out, my vision flashing from the dreams to my dark colored room.

**Marluxia's POV**

Axel ran into the kitchen, hair blazing once again, but this time looking scared out of his wits. He held himself up by the counter, panting,

"Kristi, dreams, panic attack. . .needs you." I jumped out of my chair, passing Roxas into Zexion's hands as I ran past Axel and down the hall to our room. I burst through the door and Kristi was lying in our bed, shaking, and clutching at pillows and blankets. I leapt onto the bed, quickly pulling her to my chest, and started whispering reassurances in her ear.

Axel had followed me and was standing at the door, looking like a deer in the headlights. I looked back at him and growled,

"Take care of the party. Make sure neither Roxas, nor Demyx come in here. I'll handle this." He nodded curtly before running back down the hall, shutting the door behind him.

I didn't think the day would take a turn like this.

Kristi had stopped shaking, but I could still here her slight whimpers being muffled by my chest. I grabbed her arms and held her back so I could look into her eyes,

"Kristi, what happened? What caused this?" She shook her head and then looked up at me,

"I-I don't know. I was angry, and then confused, and then the dreams just started flashing through my mind. . .I did everything I could not to scream so I wouldn't scare Demyx,or anyone else." I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around her,

"That took a lot of restraint, holding in your feelings. Something that needs to be practiced to control your powers. But you need rest now, I want you to go to sleep, okay?" She nodded and crawled under the covers without a word.

"Sleep well, my Ice Princess." I kissed her softly on the cheek and then walked back out into the hall, closing the door quietly behind me.

I walked into the kitchen to find everyone huddled around in a circle, including Xemnas who definitely wasn't here before. I walked forward and there were two girls in the middle of the huddle, one hunched over, clutching at her hair, and the other with her arms around the girl, whispering something none of us could hear.

The one with black hair looked up at me mouthing something I didn't understand and then, without a moments notice, she screamed into the other girl's arm,

"Cloud no!!!" I jumped back and looked at Xemnas who now had a firm grip on my arm and was guiding me into the living room. I frowned and glanced back into the kitchen,

"What the hell was that?!" Xemnas smirked,

"A solution. Two new Nobodies, Twins to be exact, one of Darkness and one of Light. The girl that you saw just now, the screaming one, she feels and feeds off of other's emotions. I'm assuming Kixstri had another one of her dreams, yes?

"The other, the blonde one, can control anyone's emotions, except for her sister's. I was thinking of this as a way to give you a break from this place, bring you back to Castle Oblivion, and soon, to the Castle That Never Was. . .that is what you want, isn't it?" I frowned and glanced at the group of kids in the kitchen, all of them quiet now, except for a fussy Roxas, that wanted to open his presents. I looked up at Xemnas and frowned,

"How is this supposed to help? Kristi doesn't need control, she needs understanding. Based on what I've seen since I came back, I'm the only one who can give it to her.

"Controlling her emotions isn't going to fix anything, it's only going to make it worse when the time comes to stop controlling them! You've got to understand that, Xemnas. Please." He smirked and sat down on the couch, motioning for me to take a seat as well.

"Marluxia, things need to change around here. I cannot just bend rules because of feelings you have for an inferior Nobody. Now you have choices. Allow me to go forward with my plan, or have Kristi sent to Station Heights." I gaped at him. He was willing to send a thirteen year old girl to a mental institution, just to get his way? What is wrong with this guy? I shook my head,

"Superior please. You need to listen!! Kristi needs me!! This has nothing to do with my feelings, but all to do with hers!! She's told me time and time again, that I am the reason her heart exists. You can't take that away from her Xemnas!! Please!!" He sighed and stared down at his hands.

"Marluxia, things has gotten out of hand with you here. I've had complaints of you walking around without a shirt on, being unnecessarily rude to the other children, doing inappropriate things with Ki--"

"Wait," I stopped him, "Doing in appropriate things with Kristi? I hardly think sharing a bed with her is inappropriate." Xemnas frowned,

"But Axel said--"

"Of course Axel said!! He's jealous because Kristi broke up with him and ended up with me!! And if you even believe for one minute that I touched her, or did anything inappropriate without her consent you are sadly mistaken Xemnas." He looked up at me and smirked,

"And with her consent..?" I gaped at him,

"I've kissed her, that's it!! We share a bed, nothing more!! And why should my love life be of any importance to you?!" Xemnas stood and walked to the door,

"You have to leave this place eventually, Marluxia." I sighed, and looked at him with a look I knew was pleading,

"Just give me until her birthday. Please." Xemnas shook his head,

"I don't know why I'm agreeing to this, but fine. The day after her birthday, you have to be out of here, understand?" I nodded solemly and watched as he opened a portal and disappeared into darkness.

I groaned and slowly made my way back into the kitchen where everyone was now staring at me, obviously having overheard the arguement. While everyone else looked concerned, Axel was leaning up against the counter, looking smug and victorious.

**~X~X~X~**

I sighed and leaned up against the door. I had told her, and then ended up locked out of the room. I could hear her crying, but there was nothing I could do thanks to her uncontrolable temper. I was about to knock on the door again, when the two new girls walked up to me, one standing with a blank expression, tears running down her face, and the other looking up at me expectantly. Now that I looked at them, they couldn't be a year older than Roxas.

The blonde suddenly smiled and looked at the door,

"Would you like me to help? I could calm her down for you." I frowned and looked at the dark haired one who was mumbling under her breath.

"H-he's leaving. . .He can't leave h-he promised!!" I frowned. Why should I let them help? It would only prove Xemnas' point. I turned back towards the door, ignoring her question. She sighed,

"I know you don't want our help. But it would be good for the both of you. I'll just hold it long enough to get you inside, and then you can take over, okay?" I groaned and started shaking the door knob. Kristi couldn't stay locked in there forever. The blonde growled slightly and grabbed my arm,

"I don't want my sister to feel her pain anymore!! Let me do this!" I pulled my arm away and stared down at her. There was a fire in her eyes I had never seen in a fellow Nobody before, aside from Axel. I gaped at her for a second and then sighed,

"Fine. Just do it. Hurry up." The blonde squeezed her sister's arm before walking to the door and knocking quietly,

"Kristi, please open the door. We need to talk to you." I frowned. This was Xemnas' big plan? Quiet talking? I was about to laugh when what felt like a wave pushed out from the girl and moved down the hall. I shook my head quickly and then stared as the door slowly opened and Kristi stepped out, looking tired, and confused. Like a zombie almost. I looked at the girl and frowned,

"What did you do?" She smiled,

"What I'm here to do. Now, take her inside and handle this as you see fit, okay?" I nodded and looked at the other girl, who now possesed the same expression as Kristi. I sighed, wrapped my arm around Kristi's shoulders and guided her into the room, closing the door behind us. As soon as the door closed, Krist shuddered and glared up at me,

"How did you get in here?!" I sighed and pulled her down on the bed next to me,

"Will you just listen to me, for two seconds? Xemnas gave me no other choice. It was either leave or let him send you to Station Heights, and I'm not about to let him do that to you." She scoffed and pulled her knees to her chest,

"Maybe that's what I need. Obviously something's wrong with my head, maybe Station Heights is the best thing." I gaped at her. Was she being serious right now? I shook my head,

"No. Your not going to an insane asylum. That's ridiculous, you're not crazy. . .Xemnas is crazy for thinking you're crazy." She rolled her eyes, got up and stormed across the room.

"But what if there is something wrong with me!? Wouldn't you want me to get the help I need?!" I stood up and slowly approached her, my hands out in front of me.

"Of course. If there really was something wrong with you I would do whatever it took to make you better again. But you're not sick!! You've had a rough past, and you can't let go of it yet, but it will pass I promise! Once you're in better control of your powers all the dreams will go away!!. You have to believe that, Kristi!" She sighed shakily and walked into my arms.

"I want to. . .I want to believe. But, I have no control over things that happen, that's what has me worried. I can't make you stay, and I can't make Xemnas change his mind. I can't force you to stay with me forever and I can't make you follow through with your promise. It's the uncertainties that scare me, Marluxia. The uncertainty that you won't love me forever." She sobbed, "That I might lose my heart, before I've even gotten to use it!!" She bit her lip and burst into tears.

"You can't leave me!! My hearts breaking, and if you leave there will be no way to fix it!!" I sighed and hugged her tighter to my chest.

"I know. I know."

**whoa. I think that's the longest chapter in this story so far haha....oh if you guess who the twins are, i shall give you a cookie ^__^**


	9. Birthdays, Sex, and Gays

**m'kay birthday time...and then AIM ^__^**

**Birthdays, Sex, and Gays**

**Kristi's POV**

No!! That date can't be right!! I pulled Marluxia's cell phone off the charger and glared at the extremely accurate LED screen. April 17th. I threw it down on the bed and screamed to vent my anger. Immediately, Marluxia burst through the door, looking concerned,

"What? What?! Did Shadow leave a 'present' on the bed again?" I rolled my eyes and pointed at his phone,

"Check the date, smart one!" He snatched up the phone and flipped it open, only to gape at the screen in shock.

"Already?! I thought we had a whole month." I scoffed and walked to the window to watch as waves crashed on the beach,

"Yeah we did. You wasted it trying to get me to see that you leaving was the best thing for me. We could have actually made it worth while." Marluxia dropped his phone onto the bed and frowned, never looking me directly in the eyes.

"You haven't had a nightmare since I told you I was leaving. Maybe Xemnas was right and its the best thing. . ." I gaped at him,

"Where did that come from? Ugh, never mind, just please try and make today as painless as possible okay? I already have to worry about you leaving, and Larxene's birthday being next week on top of that." Marluxia frowned and looked at me,

"What does Larxene's birthday have to do with anything?" I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist,

"As if you can't see it. She really likes you. And after her birthday, you two are going to be virtually alone together in Castle Oblivion. . .who knows what could--" Marluxia grabbed my chin and frowned, almost glared at me,

"I would _never _stoop that low. I wouldn't go galavanting off with Larxene, just because you're not there by my side. I will always be yours Kristi. That's the just the way it is, whether you like it or not." I sighed and pressed my face into his shoulder,

"Okay. . .just promise me you'll stay at least ten feet away from her at all times. . .please?" Marluxia laughed and softly pressed his lips to my hair,

"Of course. . .unless I end up on a mission with her. That would be awkward." He winked at me once and then started across the room,

"And now, you need a birthday present." He pulled off his shirt and I laughed,

"I'm starting to like this birthday present!!" He rolled his eyes,

"Don't hold your breath." I watched intently as he threw the window open and pulled himself up onto the roof.

"Marluxia, what are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed!!" I could here his booming laughter overhead,

"Nuh uh!! I'm a friggin ninja, babe!! No way to kill this hunk of sexiness!!" I rolled my eyes and started towards the window, just as he swung his legs back down and landed with a thump on the carpet, holding an envelope between his teeth. I pulled it out and raised an eyebrow,

"Your girlfriend's birthday and all you get her is a card?" Marluxia grinned and waved his hands around in spazzmatic motions.

"No! Just open that, and then you'll see." I laughed and slipped my finger underneath the flap, opening the envelope swiftly. I pulled a small index card out and read it quickly.

_Hey babes! Happy B-day!!_

_Now you're probably not gonna be happy about waiting but we came up with a plan. (We being Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx. . .and me of course)_

_Surprise birthday scavenger hunt!! Here's your first clue._

_**Yummy!! Get Roxy his fruit juice for your next clue!!!**_

I looked up at him and smirked,

"Seriously? You're going to make me work for my birthday present?" Marluxia grinned and quickly pressed his lips to mine,

"It will be worth it I swear. Now, get going. Roxy isn't gonna wait forever." He laughed softly and then pushed me towards the door. I walked out into the hall, to find that everything had gotten far too quiet for my liking. They must have cleared everyone out for the day. I quickly made my way to the kitchen, to find Roxas sitting at the table, holding another envelope, his sippy cup, and with three different bottles of juice in front of him. He smiled,

"Hi Kristi!! Okay, you need to pour the right juice into my sippy cup to get the clue!!" I groaned and looked down at the bottles. One was apple, one was grape, and the other was paopu. I sighed. This could be hard and it could be easy. I know for sure that Roxas hates grape so it couldn't be that. . .and he only drank paopu when he was depressed. But of course, nobody would make it easy as that, so I picked up the paopu juice, which was probably the right one just for symbolism and he sighed.

"Aw, Marly said it would take you a few tries!" I rolled my eyes and poured the paopu juice into his cup and held my hand out for the next clue. Roxas sighed and dropped the envelope into my hand, and ran back down the hall. I opened the clue and read it quickly.

_Okay, okay, that one was easy. This one, not so much._

_**Get Axel to take his shirt off for your next clue!!**_

I laughed and started down the hall. Marluxia probably wasn't too happy about this clue. I turned into Axel's room and burst into laughter at what I had walked in on. Zexion was stratling Axel, while pulling one of the straps on a straight jacket tighter than necessary. Zexion groaned,

"Crap! You're too fast!! Here, just take the clue, there's no point now!" He shoved the envelope into my hand and started pulling the straight jacket apart, causing Axel to wince with every sharp pull on the straps. I walked out the door and read the next clue, half of which really didn't apply anymore.

_Ugh. You are good. Getting Axel out of a straight jacket. Xigbar could barely do that one! Okay._

_**Take a gamble in the living room.**_

I sighed. Great. Probably a game of strip poker or something, orchestrated by Luxord. I ran down the hall and skidded across the floor as I stopped in front of the door way to the living room. Of course, Luxord was sitting on the floor, opposite me next to the coffee table. I walked forward and sat down across from him, grinning nervously.

"Strip poker, Luxord?" He chuckled and laid a deck of cards on the table.

"Of course not. Marluxia wouldn't allow that!! You simply have to find the King of Hearts, out of these five cards." He dealed out five crown shaped cards onto the table, pulling the rest of the deck back towards him.

"Choose one. For every wrong, Marluxia goes a step closer to the edge of the roof." I gasped,

"What?!" Luxord laughed and tapped the table,

"Just kidding. Come on, pick the bloody card already." I sighed and looekd down at the cards, all of them looking even more alike than before. Well, duh, the backs all look the same smart one. I looked at each one before picking the second one, which was surprisingly, the King of Hearts, which was actually just a picture of Xemnas glued onto a playing card. Lame, I know. Luxord sighed and pulled another clue out from under the table.

"I don't know why we even try. You breeze right through these kind of things anyways." I laughed and walked into the kitchen.

_**To Roxy's room, away!!**_

I started back down the hall, hearing murmurs and whispers coming from different doors and walked into Roxas' room, where Demyx was sitting on the floor, plucking at the strings of a small guitar. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Happy birthday Kristi! Here's your clue!!" I took it in my hands, figuring the next task would be hard because this one was so easy, and laughed when I read it.

_**Now turn around and get your ass back to the room!!**_

I walked to the room next door, and laughed to see everyone sitting on the bed, gathered around a large box, even Demyx ran in behind me and crawled into Zexion's lap. Namine and Xion were even sitting next to Axel smiling at me like I was their favorite person in the world. Zexion rolled his eyes,

"Don't just stand there like some googy eyed idiot! Get in here and open your present!!" Marluxia smacked him and then laughed when I ran forward and jumped into his lap, pulling the box closer to me. Shadow crawled into my lap, sniffing the box curiously and jumping at whatever he smelled. I lifted the badly taped lid and grinned. Roxas was curled up in the box, holding a smaller box in his hands. I sighed.

"You guys really can't make this easy on me can you?" I took the box from Roxas and quickly unwrapped it. Inside, was an even smaller box! I laughed,

"I am so, hating you all right now." I opened that box and found a small velvet box inside. I looked up at Marluxia, my eyes narrowed.

"I swear to god, if this is what I think it is, you shall be brutally murdered. May I remind you I _am _only fourteen!!" He smirked and plucked the box from my hands.

"All a part of my big master plan." He opened the box and, as expected, inside was a ring with a _huge _diamond on it. How he even got the munny for it, I'll never know. I looked up at him, my eyes almost desperate, wishing the ring would disappear so I wouldn't hurt him.

"_Marluxia, _I _can't. _I'm _fourteen. _I am in no hurry to get married what so ever. Even to you." He grinned and pulled the ring out of the box, holding it up to me,

"Just read the inscription." I took the ring out of his hand reluctantly and looked at the inside of the band.

_Miles away, but never apart. Forever we'll be, connected at heart._

I bit my lip, the phrase suddenly putting me on the brink of tears. I quickly pulled his face closer to mine and kissed his cheek.

"Marluxia. . ." He grinned and pressed his lips to the crown of my hair,

"Everyone better be out of here in ten seconds or they shall all die." Every immediately bolted for the door, only Axel hurried back to grab the big box, Roxas still inside, and then ran out into the hall, pulling the door closed behind him. Marluxia grinned and took the ring out of my hand and started to put it on my finger, but I jerked away.

"Marluxia I--"

"It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring, okay? A promise that I'll always be there. To protect you from nightmares, and no one's gonna stop me." I smiled and let him slip the ring onto my finger.

"And when you turn sixteen, I'm going to replace it, with a real engagement ring." I laughed and quickly planted a kiss on his lips.

"Well, then I guess that this is the best birthday ever." Marluxia laughed and reached into his pocket,

"And its not over just yet." He pulled out a small piece of paper and shoved it into my hand. I unfolded it and laughed,

"You made me a Zahoo account?" He laughed and unfolded the paper the rest of the way to reveal another email.

"And me. But no one can know about these, one, because you guys aren't supposed to have them, and second because this is going to be our private line of communication. Everyone else has my other email. We can talk on ZIM whenever you get bored or lonely." I nodded and threw my arms around his neck,

"Thank you. Definitly the best birthday ever."

Marluxia is gone. And there is currently a thunder storm going on. Not only am I curled up underneath my desk with a blanket wrapped around me, holding Shadow by his collar, but the computer lines are down so I can't even talk to Marluxia so he can keep me from being afraid. I was about to close my eyes and try and fall asleep against the wall, when Axel burst in through the door, carrying my laptop.

"Kristi!! Hurry!! You've got three bars and Marluxia is online, hurry!!" Axel had been the only one I had told about the Zahoo accounts. He was the only one with a laptop. I pulled the netbook into my lap and quickly read what Marluxia had wrote.

**Pinky : **_Hey, babe. How r u holding up? I know how much you hate thunder._

I laughed and quickly wrote back. Our conversation went on for hours.

**Marlys_Girl : **_Ugh, it's hell!! I've been huddled underneath the desk all day. And I've been cold. Cuddling with a Heartless does not make you warmer. At all. . .maybe you should get me a puppy!!_

**Pinky : **_Aww, sorry. I might come visit this weekend. Roxas has a dentists appointment and Mansex needs me to take him. Maybe you could come too._

**Marlys_Girl : **_Ooohh that sounds fun. Listening to Roxas cry about being afraid of needles and cringing everytime someone screams because they got their wisdoms pulled._

**Pinky : **_Well that doesn't sound very positive. You must not have met very many good dentists. I wouldn't let him hurt you haha_

**Marlys_Girl : **_Don't laugh at me! Dentists are just creepy, They have creepishly white teeth its just not normal!!_

**Pinky : **_Oh come on. They bring their work home with them there's nothing wrong with that!_

I started to write back, when I flash of lightning illuminated the room and then the power went out. I heard several kids down the hall screaming, and the footsteps of older kids as they ran down the hall to comfort the little ones, or to look for flashlights. I dragged myself out from underneath the desk, setting the computer down on my bed before grabbing a flashlight from under my pillow and walking out into the hall. Zexion and Larxene were standing out in the hall, both curled in on themselves, laughing their asses off. I stormed over to them and put my hands on my hips, tapping my foot,

"Did you guys do this?" They nodded and I reached out to box Zexion's ears but he danced away.

"Can't touch this!!" I rolled my eyes and started down the hall when I heard people laughing in the kitchen.

"Hey Mars!!" My eyes widened and I glanced back at Zexion before dropping the flashlight and running to the kitchen.

"Marluxia!!" I jumped forward and he caught me in his arms and laughed. It was so dark, that none of the other kids saw it when he pressed his lips to mine feverishly, making my heart rate climb and my face flush. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" He laughed and ran his fingers through my hair, while I slowly encircled my arms around his waist.

"It freaked me out a little bit when the connection just cut off so I came here to check. I'm gonna stay the night too, since I'm needed here in the morning anyways." I smirked and kissed him again.

"And you're staying in my room, I suppose?" He frowned.

"Well actually. . ."

"Marly!!" He laughed and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Of course. And I might just treat you to an early sixteenth birthday present. . ." I pulled away and looked up at him,

"Seriously? But I thought—"

"Babe," he pressed his lips to mine, "I've been stuck in that castle for a whole week with no chicks, no porn, no nothing. I need a pick me up. . .unless you don't want to it's totally okay." I shook my head and pulled him closer to me.

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this since I realized that I loved you." He nodded and sighed.

"Well then, I'm gonna make sure everyone is asleep first. . .we don't want any awkward moments." I nodded and watched longingly as he marched into the living room. This was going to be the night of all nights.

_**Approximately an hour later. . .**_

I sat, curled up on my bed in my pajamas as usual, though I was panicking in my mind. _What am I supposed to do?! I've never had sex before!! I mean . . . I __want__ to but I don't know how!!" _I was about to start hyperventilating, when Marluxia strode into my room, just the sight of him calming me down. How could I be so stupid, thinking that I had to worry about anything? He would take care of me, like he always does.

He pulled his coat off before looking back and me and grinning.

"What?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. . .you're just kinda beautiful." He shook his head and before I knew it, he was kneeling down in front of me by the bed.

"Babe. . .if you don't want to do this. I get it. I'm not going to pressure you into anything you don't want to do." I frowned and started running my fingers through his hair.

"How could I not want you?" And with those words, I tightened my grip on his hair and pulled him down on top of me and kissed him fervently, as if it was the last chance I ever had.

**Okay, so now if you don't like lemons. . .skip down until there's more bold type. . .if lemons are your thing. ..continue. . .but beware. . .this is my first full featured. . .thing. . .so now promises as to how good. . .or bad its gonna be hehe.**

He growled and reached for my shirt but I stopped him.

"W-wait. Th-the door." I crawled out from underneath him and locked it. I paused for a moment and then spun around, to find that he was standing right behind me. I backed up against the door and he smirked. I watched as his hand slowly lifted, and pulled open the first button on my top. Slowly, he continued until the blue silk shirt was hanging limp off the crook of my elbows, revealing the lacy black bra I had put on this morning after taking a shower. He moaned.

"Kristi. . ." I dropped the shirt and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body to his and planted butterfly kisses along his jaw and down his body until I was kneeling in front of him breathing hard and resting my forehead against his abs, while he leaned against my desk. I saw that his pants were getting tighter but I didn't care. I stood up and crushed my lips back to his. As our kiss got deeper, Marluxia picked me up and carried me back to the bed, dropping me onto the blankets and plants kisses on any bare skin he could find. When that wasn't enough, he unhooked my bra and threw it across the room, and began teasing my nipples with his teeth.

Annoyed by how he was teasing me, I reached down and grabbed the bulge in his jeans, causing him to jerk and stare up at me. Our eyes were locked for just a moment before he kissed me and then pulled down my pants so they were around my ankles. Smirking at how wet my underwear was, he grabbed the waist line with his teeth and pulled those down too, before discarding the pile onto the floor. I moaned.

"N-no fair!" He smirked and pushed himself off of the bed. I watched hungrily as he slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down so he was standing there in nothing but his skin tight boxers, though it was still too much. I crawled forward and knelt down in front of him.

"I'll take care of these." I pulled his boxers down and my eyes widened at the sight of his length. I glanced up at him one more time, before taking it into my mouth and starting to suck. He moaned and grabbed my hair, guiding me as I pleasured him. I started to hum quietly against the skin and he gasped.

"K-Kristi! I-I think I'm—" But his words were cut off by a loud moan of pleasure as he came into my mouth. I swallowed it and slowly made my way back up to kiss him. He grinned and pushed me back down onto the bed,

"No, let me take care of you." I gasped when he stuck his finger inside of me and almost shrieked when he inserted the second and third. Once he was sure I was ready, he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself in front of my entrance. He leaned down and whispered.

"This might hurt at first, but then it's gonna feel really good." I nodded and almost screamed in pain when he inserted his hardened length into me. I didn't know how he could say that it would feel good until I started to orgasm and then it hit me. I moaned and with every thrust of his hips my mind got more clouded by what we were doing. My back arched and I wrapped my arms around his neck so he could push himself in farther, whilst sucking on my neck at the same time. I felt it when he came inside of me for the second time and laughed weakly when he fell beside me, pulling me in top of him, so I could feel him pressing into my hips.

**Okay. . .that's about the end of the bad stuff really. . there's a little bit more after this. . but you need this next part so you know why they stopped hehe**

"Wh-why didn't you tell me you were so good at this?" he sighed. I rolled my eyes and leaned down to kiss him.

"How was I supposed to know?" We laughed breathlessly, until there was a loud knock on the door.

"Kristi!! Open up!! I know he's in there with you!!" I sat up, wincing at the odd angle Marluxia's length was sitting inside of me and gasped.

"Um, hold on a sec!!" I jumped off of the bed, pulling away from Marluxia and gaped at the bed. It was stained with his cum and I sighed.

"What are we going to do?!" Marluxia opened a portal across the room and threw the blankets in. I followed suit and opened my own portal, throwing in anything that showed signs of what had happened. Once it was taken care of, Marluxia pulled his clothes back on while I searched for new underwear and clothes. We dressed quickly and made sure our hair wasn't too bad, before I opened the door and looked at Axel who was standing there looking extremely pissed.

He brushed past me and walked up to Marluxia, though he was two feet shorter, I could tell he wasn't gonna leave until he got an answer.

"What were you doing in here?!" Marluxia glanced at me quickly and I smirked.

"Make out session. No big deal. It's not like I haven't walked in on you and Larxene before." Axel stammered for a moment before growling and storming out into the hall. Once I was sure he was gone, I walked forward and wrapped my arms around Marluxia.

"See? Aren't you glad you didn't wait two years for that?" He nodded and pressed his lips to mine.

"Yeah. . .well . .we can't very well sleep in here without blankets. . . I'll go grab a few and we can sleep on the couch, okay?" I nodded and watched as he left the room, swinging his arms at his sides. I took a survey of the room quickly, before walking out the door and shutting it behind me. I started down the hall, when Zexion walked up behind me and grabbed my arm.

"You guys had sex didn't you." I couldn't see his face very well in the dark, but from what I could see he was pissed. I frowned.

"Why is it such a big deal to you?" He sighed and glanced down the hall.

"Because Axel is really upset, because he knows what was going on. I don't like seeing him upset. . ." Zexion wrapped his arms around his torso and stared at the wall. I frowned.

"Z-Zexion are you. . .gay for Axel?" I let my voice slip into a giggle before noticing that a tear was slowly making its way down his cheek.

"Oh my god. . .you really are. . .Come on." I grabbed his arm and pulled him back into my room with me. I reached for the lamp and sighed in relief when I found that it would turn on. He looked up at me, more tears leaking out and I wiped them away.

"Oh, Zexion, why didn't you tell me?" He shook his head and stared down at his feet.

"Because. Everyone else here is so in love. . .and Axel still loves you. I. . .I didn't want him to hate me." I shook my head and pulled him into a hug.

"No one would get mad at you for being gay! Why would you think that?" I pulled away and looked at him. His pupils were dilated and he was staring blankly off into space. I shook him slightly.

"Zexion. Who told you that being gay was bad?" He blinked before staring down at the ground.

"M-my dad." I nodded. Parents, especially dads could be like that sometimes. I gave him another hug. If he was remembering things about his past. . .could he be finding his heart too? I gave him another hug, this time listening. And there it was. A heartbeat, strong and clear. I shook my head.

"Zexion. If you like him, you need to go for it." He sniffed and looked up at me.

"But what about Larx—"

"Nothing about Larxene! Axel doesn't really like her!! And she doesn't really like him!! They're using each other to get to me and Marluxia. If you want him, all you have to do is say so. It's that easy." Zexion nodded.

"I'll think about it. . .He's likely to be more of a homo-phobe than Vexen was." I laughed and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I highly doubt that." I kissed him once on the cheek before leaving the room and walking into the living room where Marluxia was already laying down, waiting for me to come. I walked over and curled up on his chest. He frowned.

"What took you so long?" I grinned.

"An. . .intervention of sorts." He shrugged and closed his eyes, and before I knew it, was snoring like a chain saw as usual. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, this time, hopefully, to get some sleep.

**Yay!! Zexy is gay!! teehee**


	10. Love in the Home

**Next chapter**

**Love in the Home**

I woke with a start when a loud crash echoed around the room. Sluggishly, Marluxia and I both peeked over the arm of the couch, to find a smashed bowl of cereal on the floor, and Zexion curled up in the armchair, staring towards the kitchen, tear stains on his face. I stood up and started to the kitchen, where I found Axel leaning against the counter, his hands pulling chunks of wood off it. I glared at him and started forward. Before I could spin him around and demand to know what his problem was, Zexion walked up behind me and grabbed my arm.

"Axel. . .I'm sorry. But it's the truth. . .she loves him. It's how it is." Axel looked over his shoulder at us and then back at the wall.

"I-I know Zexion. . .I know." Zexion slipped his hand from mine and walked up to Axel and, much to my surprise, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. Axel stared down at him for a minute, and then finally wrapped his arms around Zexion, and pressed his face into his hair. I stood there, dumbfounded for once, and then turned and walked back into the living room. Marluxia was sitting up on the couch, looking confused.

"What happened in there?" I glanced over my shoulder and shrugged.

"Bro-mance?" He craned his neck to try to catch a peek into the kitchen and frowned when he couldn't.

"You're serious?" I nodded and sat down on the couch next to him.

"So. . .we're, uh. . .Taking Roxas to his dentist appointment today, right?" Marluxia nodded, and shoot another distracted glance back towards the kitchen. I frowned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before looking up at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" Marluxia looked down at me and gave me a crooked grin.

"It's just. . .Me and Axel used to be best friends, after that day with Roxas. . .and now. We're just. . .not." I bit my lip and stared down at the floor.

"B-because of me." Marluxia jumped slightly and started shaking his head furiously.

"N-no! No! Of course it's not your fault. . .I just. .. don't know what went wrong. I'm not blaming you at all! He's the one that's been over reacting about all of this!!" I frowned slightly and stood up, pulling out of his arms.

"I-I'm going to wake up Roxas. Get him ready to go." I glanced back at him for a moment, before turning and running down the hall.

**Axel's POV**

I smiled slightly, the feeling of Zexion's warm body in my arms reassuring me—_What??!!! I-I sound. . . like. . .GAY!!! _I quickly pulled my arms away and slipped away from Zexion, my face flushing, my knees shaking. Zexion looked at me, hurt, and sad. I started to speak, but he reached out and took my hand.

"A-Axel? Can I talk to you. . ." He glanced to the living room, "Alone?" I stuttered for a moment and then clamped my mouth shut and nodded. Zexion grinned and pulled me along the hallway, to his room. He opened the door to find Lexaeus laying on his bed, reading a magazine. Zexion cleared his throat and Lexaeus looked up.

"Uh. . .Lex, could you. . ?" Lexaeus flashed a knowing grin at me and then jumped of the bed, hurrying past me into the hall without another word. Zexion paused before letting go of my hand and walking into the room, tossing shirts and underwear into the closet before turning and looking at me.

"Sit. . .please." I paused for a moment, before brushing past him and dropping down into the computer chair at the desk.

"Y-yeah, Zex?" He shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot before he groaned and started pacing across the room.

"I-I don't know how to say it, Ax! I want to but I j-just can't!!" I started to stand up, but dropped back down when he started pacing faster.

"It. . . It's because. . .My. . .This. . .GAH!!" He slammed his fist into the wall and stood there shaking violently, his knuckles turning white. I stood up and took two quick strides across the room to grab his fist to keep him from injuring himself.

"Hey. . .Just tell me." He looked up at me, tears running down his cheeks, and sighed.

"I-I. . .my h-heart." I froze, and then choked out a fake laugh.

"W-we don't have hearts dude, you know that." Zexion shook his head and opened his fist, so his fingers were overlapping with mine.

"Y-you didn't pay attention to what Marluxia said. . . because you were mad. He. . .he said. . .that when we find something worth living for. . .we find our hearts again. I've found mine."I frowned for a moment, and nearly passed out when I realized what he was saying. I staggered back to the chair and sat back down, holding my head in my hands and sighed.

"So, what you're saying is that. . .that you. . ."

"That I think I love you. . .Axel."

**Hehe. I think that that is enough for this chapter. Hehe enjoy your turmoil ^_^**


End file.
